


You just want to be one of the girls I hookup with

by elizaabethh9



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Based on flashbacks, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, mentions of adam, not that explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaabethh9/pseuds/elizaabethh9
Summary: “So’smug for someone who spends all their time in their room just cause they can’t get laid,” Kojiro slurred.Lighting a cigarette after taking a gulp of the stuff, “You know what your problem is you plouc—“ “Your mad I can speak French? And Italian and—” “Let me tell you what your problem is...”“Need time to think about it?”“No, it’s all I’ve thought of since we were twelve.”“You think of me that much? Aww, Kaoru, is this your way of confessing? Didn’t think it’d be so soon—"
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	You just want to be one of the girls I hookup with

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon, okay: Kaoru making fun of Kojiro by use ‘-chan’ because he’s 4 months older (March 27 v. July 7)

It was 7:00 P.M. They were skating after school, more practice for S.

Kaoru had finally landed a Laser Flip, something Adam had been teaching him. However, tonight, the man of the hour, Adam, couldn’t make it, something about family commitments. Kaoru chose not to pry.

  
  
It was starting to get dark, sunset having already passed, the night lights of the city starting to flicker on as Kaoru skated, left foot first, to set his board down against the wall.  
  
Being the mischievous _new_ adult he was (in American standards, he told himself), he had stolen alcohol from his parent’s liquor cabinet - some cheap off-brand vodka they wouldn’t notice missing.

  
“Don’t be such a prep, Nanjo-chan, drink something.” Kaoru teased, smirk playing on his lips. It always pissed Kojiro off when he called him that, but their four-month age difference was something he was quite fond of.  
  
“Don’t be such a prick, shut up.”  
  
He smiles up at Kojiro through his long lashes.  
  
“So’smug for someone who spends all their time in their room just cause they can’t get laid,” Kojiro slurred.  
  
Lighting a cigarette after taking a gulp of the stuff, “You know what your problem is you _plouc—_ “ “Your mad I can speak French? And Italian and—” “Let me tell you what your problem is...”  
  
“Need time to think about it?”  
  
“ _No_ , it’s all I’ve thought of since we were twelve.”  
  
“You think of me that much? Aww, Kaoru, is this your way of confessing? Didn’t think it’d be so soon—“  
  
“Shut up _I’m wasted_ , but your problem is that you can’t stand the fact that I’m getting close with Adam. _You_ want to talk about smug? You talk big for someone who wishes they were him.”  
  
“I think all that cheap liquor has _finally_ screwed your brain up—“ “At least I have one.”

“ _You_ wish I was him. You’re jealous I get so many girls and—" “I get just as many!” “Sure, okay, _sure_ , but you wish you were one of them.”  
  
“One of the girls I get?”  
  
“No, you stupid blind _bitch_ , you wish you were one of mine.”  
  
“One of your girls?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Why would I want to be one of your girls?”  
  
“Because they keep getting laid and you’re just an annoying virgin.”  
  
“Oh come on! You’re seriously going back to that? So what if I’m a virgin, I have better things to do than whore myself out to losers like you.”  
  
“Like what? Spend hours talking to ‘Carla?’ Like what the fuck is that—" “Don’t talk about her like that!” “You’ve spent like, I don’t how many years _coding_ , or _whatever_ it is that you do, keep in mind, we’re like, _eighteen_ —“ “You’re seventeen.” “Yes I know my age, but you get the point.”  
  
“No, I’m not sure I do, care to re-explain whatever bullshit you have going on in your empty skull?”  
  
“You know what, fuck you.”  
  
“No one’s stopping you.”  
  
What?

  
  
_Wait._  
  
_What?_

  
  
“Wouldn’t want to take such an honor away from Adam and his _‘You guys are special’_ crap.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Hit a nerve?”  
  
“You don’t know him like I do.”  
  
“Really? And how do you know him? Has he made a move on you? No. Touched you? No. I bet you _begged_ him to fuck you, right? I know I’m right. He prob—“

  
  
Kaoru slaps him right across the face. _Damn._

  
  
“He rejected you.”  
  
“No! He didn’t! What are you even talking about? Stop making shit up! I know you’re trying to piss me off but this is crossing the line! You’re delusional!”  
  
“Then don’t make jokes about me fucking you!”  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
“You literally just said ‘No one’s stopping you!’”  
  
“And?”  
  
“What do you mean ‘and?’”  
  
“Why are you so angry?”  
  
“You’re the one who was yelling.”  
  
“That’s because you pissed me off.”  
  
“Why because I told the truth about Adam?”  
  
“What truth? All I hear is bullshit!”  
  
“He’s all you talk about!”  
  
“I do not! We saw him last night at S, we talked to him, we left, we went to school today _and did not see Adam_ , what the fuck is your problem? Besides wanting to fuck me.”  
  
“You want _Adam_ to fuck _you_!”  
  
“I never said that! You’re such an asshole!”  
  
“Because you want him—“  
  
“ _No! I don’t!_ Just fucking... kiss me or something, I don’t know! Just stop fucking talking!”  
  
“I’m sure Adam—“  
  
Kaoru pulls him forward by the distasteful scarlet tie of his school uniform until their lips smash together, far from gentle.  
Kaoru’s gleaming lip ring catching on one of Kojiro’s front teeth.  
A whimper. _Did it hurt or was he into it? Or both?_

They kissed and kissed until Kojiro unlatched his mouth from Kaoru’s, moving to leave a wet trail of butterfly kisses down his neck.  
  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Kojiro breathed against his pulse.  
  
“Shut up about Adam, okay? How can I make you understand?” He whispers tenderly against Kojiro’s ear with far more kindness than he displays for the world to see. Panting, he slides his tongue over the shell of the other’s ear.  
  
Kojiro already partially on top of the leaner boy settles all of his weight on him, kissing and biting some more. _This is enough_ , Kojiro thinks, _just let me do this for you_ , but he settles for “I want you.”  
  
“Then take me.”  
  
The words leave Kaoru’s mouth so quickly, so easily, it would’ve shocked him if he was less self-aware. A more graceful man wouldn’t be so vulgar but he wasn’t that. Not yet.  
  
They held each other’s stare for what felt like years, maybe it had been, it was nothing compared to the time they’ve yearned for each other. Self-control really is such a burden.  
  
“No one’s stopping you... no one ever has.”  
  
“I’ve wanted you for a while.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Because _you_ won’t shut up about Adam. Jealous chimpanzee,” _how haughty for someone underneath me_ , Kojiro thinks.  
  
“Chimpanzee?”  
  
“You’re no gorilla.”  
  
“Working on it.”  
  
Kaoru rolls his eyes but Kojiro dives back in to nip at a newly exposed spot on his neck.  
  
A moan, he really is pretty when he blushes like that.  
  
“Working on that, too.”

  
  
“Wait are you wasted? We probably shouldn’t do this,” Kojiro panics.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“It.”  
  
“It?”  
  
“Yes, _it_.”  
  
“What’s it?”  
  
“You _are_ wasted!” Kojiro shouts incredulously.  
  
“ _What_? Oh you mean sex, don’t be such a child about it, and I’m not.”  
  
“You said you were wasted not even thirty minutes ago.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“What is it with you and ‘and?’ We can’t do it if you’re drunk! That’s a consent issue.”  
  
“Yes, I drank alcohol, yes, I said I was wasted, but I don’t mean everything I say!”  
  
“So you do want Adam to take your virginity.”  
  
_“No! How did you get that from what I just said?”_  
  
“ _No?_ No you didn’t drink alcohol? I watched you!”  
  
“ _No_ , I don’t want Adam to fuck me.”  
  
“You’re _clearly_ drunk—“  
  
Kaoru had [two shots of vodka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dE4ZkdoP4PA) well over an hour ago. He was far from wasted, so _what_ if he’s a bit of an exaggerator? It was in his nature. Kojiro was drinking too but _he_ isn’t drunk even though _he_ was the one slurring _his_ words.

  
The pink-haired man moved to kiss him again, pressing him down against the concrete in order to straddle him. He pressed his already red lips to Kojiro’s, moving quickly and slick with spit as he began to lick into his mouth. Kaoru gave an experimental rock of hips resulting in Kojiro’s breath catching in his throat. _Perfect_.  
  
“Do you need me to walk in a straight line or can we continue this?”  
  
Kaoru reached down, thin fingers slipping beneath the layer of Kojiro's khakis, cupping his length through his boxers.  
  
“Kaoru...”  
  
“This is a one-shot deal so—“ _“What?”_  
  
“What?” Kaoru ogled.  
  
“What do you mean _‘one-shot deal?’_ I’ve been thinking about fucking you since we were fifteen. If you want a one-night stand try Adam again, I don’t know how anyone could refuse you.”  
  
“You are... you’re refusing me.”  
  
“That’s because _A_ , I think you’re drunk, and _B_ , I think you’re using me as a substitute for Adam.”  
  
That struck a chord with him. _Annoying gym rat._  
  
“I’d never do that to you. I... I’ve wanted you too.” He was feeling flustered, embarrassed, he didn’t plan on laying his feelings bare tonight.  
  
“I do want you, I want you right now, we don’t have to... do anything if you don’t want to, but I want to, with you.”  
  
“How eloquent. I thought you were the articulate one, it’s because you’re drunk.”  
  
“I’m not drunk! You were drinking too, Kojiro! Maybe you’re drunk, stop _projecting!_ ”  
  
Another kiss, this time Kojiro initiates it, a hand resting on Kaoru’s dick. 

  
  
“You’re so pretty, Kaoru, so hot. Fuck...Can I suck you off?”  
  
“...hmm” a confirmation as Kaoru tries to hide his face in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
“No, watch me. _I’m doing this to you._ You don’t get to pretend I’m someone else.”

  
  
Their kisses were so sloppy and rough, the sounds would be disgustingly obscene if they were coming from anyone else.  
  
_Imagine if someone walked up here, abandoned or not, this is trespassing, right? Trespassing to have sex, ugh._  
  
Kojiro undoes Kaoru’s belt with practiced skill and pulls his school pants _down, down, down_ before giving a sharp tug on the other’s dick. “God, you’re...”  
  
Kaoru moans again, being such a slut suits his normal high maintenance personality just fine. Reduced to these lewd sounds is a nice touch, though, instead of his constant bitching. Kojiro could get used to it.  
  
Kojiro’s never done this to a guy before, thought about it, thought of doing it to Kaoru, but he’s out of his comfort zone. It’s not like eating out a chick, but he can improvise.  
  
He kisses down Kaoru’s thighs, leaving a bite to the fleshly skin.  
  
Another moan, “Please... _Kojiro._ ”  
  
_God don’t tell me he’s into that masochist shit, I’m shocked he hasn’t pierced his dick yet._  
  
He left another bite, hard enough to leave a mark, not enough to draw blood. _“Needy slut,”_ another moan at that, “you’re leaking all over me.”  
  
He’s sweating, skin pink in the fluorescent lighting just like his fancy hair, _and he’s the prep_ , Kojiro thinks before yanking on it.  
  
Kaoru has a very pretty voice.

  
  
It should be noted Kojiro was never one to half-ass things as he took Kaoru down his throat. It was no easy task.  
  
Kaoru out of his mind, eyes hooded, knew he would regret this tomorrow only for the sheer act of being so plainly wanton, so easy to rile up and so easy to come clean. He could’ve held back his moans, but he didn’t want to. Kojiro seems to enjoy it, seems to enjoy getting him off.  
  
Kaoru nearly chokes when Kojiro takes him down all at once. He was well endowed, but he was sure Kojiro would be bigger.

He’s so attractive, no wonder all the girls want him. He _was_ jealous that they were getting so much attention from his idiot. _His_ , God, what’s becoming of him?  
  
His thoughts were fleeting but he knew he wanted more, maybe not tonight but soon, he wants Kojiro inside him. He wants Kojiro to _claim_ him. Why did he wait so long for this?  
  
Kaoru was practically fucking into Kojiro’s mouth, rough and dirty, but he felt good.  
Kojiro loved it, being the first one to taste him, he tastes just like he looks, sweet, special, and God, did Kojiro feel special.  
  
He pulled off Kaoru with a pop, “Close?”  
He was hard himself, but licking over Kaoru head was far more appealing right now. He was like a man receiving his final meal.  
  
“Yeah," he replied curtly. Fingers already reaching back into Kojiro’s hair, _needy_ , he thinks again.  
  
He works him teasingly, tracing the vein up his length before taking him down again in order to finish him off.  
  
Kojiro moans around Kaoru, watches as he feels the vibration.  
  
_“Come on, come on, more.”_ Kaoru whines, tears falling from pleasure as Kojiro digs his nails into his hip. He looks so delicate, makes him easier to ruin.  
  
“Come for me.”

  
  
And he does, shaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Kojiro swallows, gaze dark.  
  
He kisses him again as he settles. “So much for Adam,” he murmurs against his lips.  
  
“Ugh, not now. Just let me... _feel_ this.”  
  
“Was it good?”  
  
“I could do better.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“It is.”  
  
“You don’t have to, you look a little fucked out.”  
  
“Isn’t that just great considering you’re coming home with me tonight.”  
  
“I am?” He smirks.  
  
“Not for _that_ and you know it. We have that, science... project _thing_. But let me return the favor first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking of them but my god why are they still arguing...  
> Jealous Joe>
> 
> They didn’t know Adam’s real name, right? I’m definitely wrong but I seriously thought he always just went by Adam and to this day they don’t know his real name LMAO
> 
> I wrote to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWHmZQp93ok/) song specifically.


End file.
